


Anywhere

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "I want to... go everywhere, see everything. I want to go with you anywhere you'll take me... and I want you to want to take me with you." - Shelly Crane
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Love in Every Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Anywhere

The world was a collage of rainbows and bright, flashing lights, the ecstatic sounds of winning and the popping of fireworks. 

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Pansy as they sped through the streets, neon signs beckoning them to strip clubs and casinos, hotels with rooftop pools and bars with pool tables. Pansy set down a steel-toed boot at a stoplight, flipping up the visor of her motorcycle helmet so she could turn to Hermione. 

“Where would you like to go, darling?” 

Hermione flipped up her own visor, so Pansy could appreciate her wane smile. “With you? I’d go anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
